Más que una profecía
by MariSeverus
Summary: El destino de todos, estaba escrito en aquel oscuro pasaje del departamento de misterios. ¿Y si una joven decidiera cambiar todo eso? ¿Qué pasaría?
1. Regreso ¿fallido?

Bueno, el primer Siremione que hago y no sé si la idea es original, si existe o no. Si no, pues ya veremos. Dedicado a cierta persona que me lo pidió encarecidamente. Saludos y besos.

Summary: En el departamento de misterios, todos tienen su vida planificada. La de Sirius se ha consumado y es hora de alterar la historia. El siempre fiel, giratiempos, hará magias.

* * *

**Era una profesía  
**

* * *

Flotando, en una densa masa dentro de un cristal. Allí estaba la vida de Sirius Black. Estaba escrito, el momento de su nacimiento y el momento de su muerte. ¿Pero y se reiventaba? ¿Y si quizás, las personas decidían tener el poder sobre sus vidas? ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Pues cierta jovencita pensaba en eso. ¿Qué pasaría si ese hombre huraño, mitad perro, regresaba a la vida? ¿Qué podía suceder si le daba unos cuantos giros a ese giratiempos tan útil?

Unas pocas vueltas bastaban. Retroceder, regresar hasta ese punto donde hablaron por última vez. ¿Y si Sirius no muriera? ¿Y si ella pudiera alterar las ideas del destino? ¿Cómo se alteraría el mundo? ¿Cuál sería la paradoja?

Hermione no lo meditaba, sólo le daba los giros a aquel reloj. ¿Cuántos necesitaba? No sabía y hasta podía regresar mucho más atrás de lo deseado. Ese momento, ¿Fue...? Ese momento ¿Sintió...? Sí, ella extrañaba acariciarle el lomo a aquel perro negro.

- Unas pocas vueltas creo que bastarán. ¡Que funcione, que funcione!

Lo había descubierto. La vida no tenía valor. Pero ahora, tenía más edad. Ahora que trabajó en el ministerio, supo que las cosas estaban destinadas a ser cumplidas, según los designios de otros. Las cosas moviéndose, las imágenes a una velocidad vertiginosa. ¿Habría retrocedido mucho? ¿A dónde caería?

Sus pies tocaron fondo y ella se tambaleó por unos segundos. Con un suspiro, sintió como su cuerpo regresaba paulatinamente. Se sentía como si tiraran de ella, cual goma, quizás como si le halaran miles de cables a la vez.

Su contraparte debía estar en el ministerio. Con un caminar lento, siempre apegada a las paredes, ella comenzó a recorrer la mansión. Sirius, ella debía encontrarlo antes de que alguien la viera en dos lugares a la vez.

Estaba en la cocina, así que corrió hacia ella y le sostuvo de un brazo. Sirius no entendió el mensaje y trató de soltarse. Hermione, sin embargo, era muy insistente y se dejó guiar hasta un pasillo de la casa.

- ¡Sirius! ¡No vayas al ministerio!

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, no se supone que estabas con Harry y los...?

- ¡No, nadie está en el ministerio...! ¡No vayas hacia allá!

- ¡Harry está en peligro!- se quejó el hombre y se soltó de ella. Hermione le sostuvo por la túnica para que no saliera.

- ¡Harry no está en peligro! ¡Es una mentira! ¡No vayas!

- Albus dijo que estaban en el ministerio.

- Bueno sí- Sirius quería safarce- ¡No! ¡Escucha! Él, ha caído en una trampa y eso, te llevará a la muerte. Ellos no te necesitan, todo estará controlado.

- ¡No me quedaré encerrado, mientras Quejicus se burla de mí!

- ¿¡Qué diablos importa lo que Snape, piense!? Si te vas, morirás y Harry sufrirá mucho.

Sirius se volvió para observar a la briosa Hermione, que trataba de explicarle acontecimientos, que no tenía planificados, dejar pasar. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, y se detuvo en la chimenea. Bien, su primer plan no había funcionado. ¿Regresaba al futuro y lo inetntaba una vez más? ¿Cómo lo convencía? ¿Se desnudaba y le ofrecía sexo por quedarse? Sí por supuesto, ella era de ese tipo.

- ¡La profesía no me ganará!- musitó ella, colocándose el giratiempo en la boca, para tomar un poco de polvos flu.

En poco tiempo, seguramente muy poco, Sirius notaría que ella estaba en la batalla y no recordaría nada acerca de la charla. ¡Tenía que detenerlo! Cerró los ojos por un segundo. ¿Por qué todos los amigos de Harry eran tercos? Los abrió de nuevo y comenzó a correr hacia el departamento de misterios.  


* * *

Editando, la internet no me deja subir bien el capítulo. Se desapareció la mitad. Luego lo acomodaré. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	2. Más allá del velo

**

* * *

**

**Más allá del velo**  


* * *

Definitivamente, los familiares y amigos de Harry Potter eran tercos y necios. Bueno, era decir lo mismo. Corría a lo largo del pasillo. Se encontraría con su contraparte, pero debía hacer algo para solucionarlo. Se detuvo en medio de aquel salón. Allí estaban, luchando y Sirius, corría hacia ese lugar en específico. Si pudiera detenerlo... ¡Si pudiera pensar en una forma!

Ella seguía corriendo y Sirius también. Había entrado en batalla y ella, no podía seguir adelante. Sus dos pedazos de alma, repartidos en el cosmos, se verían y entonces podrían causar una paradoja. Sólo podía mirar. Ella no tenía alternativa.

La lucha con Lucius, las peleas entre los mortífagos y los aurores. Neville, quien se encontraba bajo las garras de esa mujer. ¡Se sentía tan impotente! ¡Ella tenía que ayudar, de una u otra manera!

Y sucedía. Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange, se enfrentaban en batalla. Evitaba él, que hirieran a Harry, pero esa mortal luz verde, lo enviaba a lo más profundo de las tinieblas. ¡Tenía que poderse salvar! ¡Ir al pasado o ir al futuro!

Maldijo, ella maldijo cuando Sirius Black, era absorbido por aquel velo. ¡Retroceder! Briosa, volvía a tomar el giratiempos. ¿Cuántas veces, tendría que intentarlo?

Con un suspiro. Tres vueltas más y estaba dentro. Observaba una vez más, a Bellatrix, mientras ella le amenazaba. ¿Qué hacer? Pensar. Ella no tenía ese tiempo valioso. Ese tiempo, caía en granos de arena.

Nerviosa, alzó su varita y trató de embrujar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Su intento funcionaba y la varita de la mujer se caía al suelo. Sirius Black, le había dado de una estocada y, apartaba a Harry Potter. Ese misterioso conjuro, ¿De dónde venía?

Pero había un fallo en su plan. No contaba con Lucius Malfoy. Él, hacía morir a Sirius de otra forma. ¿Es que, no podía con la profesía?

- ¡Yo voy a vencerte!

Aquella bola de cristal, se mecía sin control en el futuro. Se resquebrajaba, en cada intento que ella consumaba. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez, a contarle que no debía ir al ministerio. ¿Qué había bajo ese velo? Es que, al morir, la profesía sólo se consumaba. El alma iba a reposar, dentro de ese cristal.

- ¡No debes ir Sirius!

- ¿Por qué dices, que no debo ir?

- Vas a morir y Harry, va a sufrir mucho. Te lo pido... te lo ruego.

- ¿Dices, que no debo ir?

- ¡No! Tienes que quedarte y yo, ¡no te dejaré ir!

Y pensó que lo más estúpido, no iba a funcionar, pero funcionaba. Sólo rogarle, sin usar muchas palabras. Sirius, permaneció en la cocina, en silencio. Ella, permaneció con él. Así, se encontrara con su contraparte en un futuro y no supiera nada. Eso no importaba. Salvarse era la opción

* * *

Editando. Espero que les guste este trozo. Saludos.


	3. ¿Y como sigue el curso de la historia?

**Y ¿cómo seguiría el curso de la historia?  
**

* * *

Sirius no fue, contra su voluntad, se quedó en ese lugar, junto a Hermione. Con un suspiro, ella estaba segura de que las cosas iban a mejorar. Solo debía esperar a que los demás regresaran, para poder esfumarse. El resto, tendría que verlo en el futuro.

No podía quebrarse la profesía una vez más. Tenía que desafiarla. Sirius tenía que seguir viviendo. Ella tenía que verlo en el futuro.

El hombre se sentía inútil, mirándose las manos en la cocina de la casa. Ella insistía en que todo estaría bien, en que Harry iba a regresar con vida.

Y esperó, y esperó. Ya estaban por volver, el reloj anunciaba el momento. La puerta se abría, él tenía que regresar, hablar con su padrino.

Era momento de volver al tiempo. Era momento de regresar al futuro y mirar el curso de los acontecimientos.

Harry estaba bien, Sirius también. Ahora podía regresar y sentir que había colaborado, que la situación había mejorado y que el dolor...

Que el dolor se había acabado.

- Creo que he terminado.

Caminó hacia un oscuro pasaje. Se vio a sí misma, mientras regresaban a casa, mientras Harry y su padrino se abrazaban. Así era como quería mirar al futuro. De forma correcta, no con sus direcciones torcidas. Le dio tres giros, al giratiempo. Era hora de estar en casa. En su lugar y sentarse a mirar.

Lo bien que había de quedar.

Al regresar, la historia no fue muy clara. Estaba una vez más en su tiempo y en su momento. Parecía que nada había cambiado, no demasiado. Mientras miraba, algo pasaba. La sala de profecías. Parecía que no había nada allí que se hubiera alterado.

- Perfecto, todo está correcto.

Caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de alcanzarla, algo se encendía. La profecía brillaba como nada y las nebulas en su interior, giraban.

- ¿Qué ha de pasar, si la historia continúa? Tendré qué mirar, cómo todo está.

Tomó su mochila e introdujo la profecía. Con un suspiro, se la echó al hombro y con mucho cuidado, caminó sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Tenía que saber que él estaba bien. Tenía que descubrir si su vida había salvado.

- Sirius...- susurró. Una vez le encantó, acariciarle el lomo. Era amor, al final de cuentas.


End file.
